Trick or Treat
by Butterflygirl1234
Summary: How does the spooky holiday end up for the members of The courageous Seven? Starts off with Colt taking Holly costume shopping, entering a scary carnival with tricks and treats along the way. Disclaimer- I do not own anything of Monster Rancher.


**Hello my lovelies!**

**Okay, so A New Power Unleashed is still under construction but I'd thought I'd take some time off it and make a Monster Rancher Halloween story since I didn't get the chance to write one last year. I also wanted to give this as a thank you to my loyal readers for your kind words and encouraging support on my Monster Rancher story. This takes place after the encounter with Gali and I've changed it so that Suezo and everyone else knows of the relationship between Genki and Holly but they'll be back to their clueless ways once I post another chapter of A New Power Unleashed (hopefully, it will come soon if I don't have another hectic schedule). Also, the encounter with Azure still exists but I won't mention any of Holly's thoughts as I don't want the attention taken away by the whole purpose of this fic being a Halloween one :) Just clearing things up so no one gets confused :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Trick or Treat**

Silence filled the air as five monsters and two humans sat calm and soundlessly in a hotel room. After the encounter with Gali, the courageous seven continued their journey for a few days until they all agreed to take a break and soon came across a large town filled with masses of people. Once they bought the supplies that were required, they settled into the large cabin room and were now in a relaxed state of mind. The large rock monster Golem stood in the living room. He glared out the window, admiring the lovely view of the garden in the backyard of the hotel. The rabbit monster Hare sat at the dining-room table, hastily counting the number of remaining coins in his trusty sack (he was eager to see how much money the group still contained). The blue monster Tiger lay stretched out in front of the fireplace, huddled down for a nap. The yellow eye ball monster Suezo and the small pink monster Moochi were napping as well in each of their beds. The two humans a girl named Holly and a boy named Genki lay snuggled up against each other on one of the couches.

Holly moved closer to Genki, "it's so quiet," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he whispered back, holding her tighter, "isn't it great?"

Before she could reply, the door of the room suddenly swung open loudly, causing everyone to jolt up.

"HEY GUYS!" Colt shouted, walking into the room, her toucan Joy endlessly piping up as she flew beside her.

Genki groaned, "Well, it was fun while it lasted".

It only took a few hours on their first day in town to realize that their fellow companion was occupied there as well. Colt had originally planned to remain in town for a few days once her ship was fully repaired after a slight malfunction it had suffered but meeting up with her friends soon caused her to place her plans on hold and stay in town longer. The courageous seven were glad to see her again (well, Holly and Moochi were at least) but sometimes they grew incredibly agitated when the girl would drop by without invitation, especially during times like this when everyone was tired and wanted to settle down.

"So!" Colt said, propping up on one of the small couches opposite to Genki and Holly, Joy landing on top of her shoulder, "what have you guys been doing?"

"Trying to relax…" Suezo said with a scowl as he stood up from the bed.

"Trying to sleep," Tiger muttered under his breath.

"Counting money," Hare said, roughly shoving the coins back into the sack.

"Well, we weren't doing anything much," Holly responded politely, sitting up from her position as Genki did the same.

"Really? Are you sure about that Holly?" Colt said with a wink, "Because the way you and Genki were sitting in that position, it looked like you were about to…"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Suezo yelled, now leaving the bed and hopping down towards Colt, "let's not put any ideas in their heads!" Even though he had accepted the relationship between Genki and Holly, it was still uncomfortable for the eyeball monster. Especially if anyone made any suggestions about… certain things.

"Oh c'mon Suezo," Colt said, with a grin, "they're young and in love; at some point they're going to have to…."

"Okay Colt," Holly interrupted, eager to not let the conversation go any further, "so any new plans with you? What are you up to tonight?"

"Oh right," Colt said. She leaned forward in her seat, "do you guys know what tomorrow is?" She excitedly clasped her hands together, waiting for a respond.

The members of the group stared at one other before Golem spoke, "tomorrow…is Monday…"

Colt huffed, "yeah I know that but do you know what holiday it is tomorrow….IT'S HALLOWEEN!" She squealed while Joy flapped her wings up and down excitedly.

"Oh right," Genki said. He removed his baseball cap and scratched his head. With occupied with fighting monsters including one of the members of the Big bad Four, he had completely forgotten about that day.

"What's Halloween chi?" Moochi curiously asked, walking up to the living room.

"Oh right Moochi," Genki said, "you don't know what Halloween is?"

The small pink monster shook his head.

"Well," Genki explained, "it's a special time of the year where people dress up in scary costumes and get lots of candy".

"It's a very fun time of the year," Holly said with a smile, recalling her own memories she experienced as a young child on Halloween, "I think you'd like it a lot".

"Can Moochi dress up chi?" the pink monster asked, a big smile appearing on his face as he clearly started to be fond of the holiday already.

"Of course you can," Genki said, reaching out and gently tapping the pink monster's head, "We'll get you a really scary costume".

Holly nodded and turned back to Colt, "I guess we'll be taking Moochi trick or treating for his first year."

Colt sighed, "Well… that sounds good… but hey, do you guys know that a huge carnival is happening in town there's supposed to be rides, scary Halloween plays, and other activities. Joy and I are planning to go tomorrow night, why don't you guys come with us?"

"But Moochi wants to go trick or treat chi?"

"Golem will take Moochi…" the rock monster said, smiling at the pink monster.

"Golem are you sure?" Holly asked, "what about going to the carni…."

"Well there you have it!" Colt exclaimed, "That means the rest of you guys are going to the carnival with me! "C'mon Holly let's go!"

She reached out and roughly pulled the arm of the wielder of the magic stone, leading her towards the door.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Genki asked.

"To get costumes of course," Colt said, happily, "what's the point of going out on Halloween when you not gonna dress up? You stay here Joy!" she commanded to the bird that was now perched up on top of the mantle of the fireplace.

"HEY WAIT!" Suezo called out to the girls, "COLT! DON'T YOU DARE FORCE HOLLY INTO ANY SKIMPY COSTUME! MAKE SURE SHE'S COVERED UP!"

He turned around after the door closed, only to be stared at awkwardly by his friends.

"Well, I'm just making sure," he said, hopping to one of the couches. He remained silent for a few minutes before turning to Genki, "so Genki, I have to know, before Colt arrived, was anything going to ahem… happen between you and Holly?"

"What?" Genki said, his cheeks flushing.

"You know?" Hare smirked, "where you guys gonna go at?"

Joy chirped out loudly.

"Shut up bird!" Tiger snapped, covering his ear with his paws.

"Genki where you?" Suezo demanded, "CAUSE IF YOU WERE I'M GONNA…."

The boy shook his head, _I __hate __you __so __much __right __now __Colt._

* * *

><p>"Now we need to find really good costumes," Colt said as her and Holly walked along the streets, her eyes scanning the various markets, "but where shall we look first?"<p>

"I can not believe I let you talk me into this," Holly sighed, "do I really need a costume?"

"Holly, of course it's Halloween," Colt encouraged her. She stopped walking when they came across a shop that many people were scurrying to enter. "C'mon let's try this one!"

They swiftly walked into the store, Colt immediately spotting the large amount of costumes displayed in various isles. The two girls explored the store deeper before Holly soon found herself in the change-room with Colt on the other side, passing her different types of clothing to try on.

"How about this one?" she said, slipping a pile of black fabric over the door. Holly quickly slipped out of her own clothes before placing the costume on herself. She stood up straight, looking at herself in the mirror for a moment before stepping outside.

Colt squealed, "Holly that looks so cute!" You look like a real French maid!"

"I don't know Colt," Holly said, attempting to pull the extremely short skirt further down her knees but it would not budge. "I don't know if this outfit is really me?"

"Is it because of the short skirt?" Colt said with a sigh, "Holly who cares what Suezo says; we'll just make sure he gets a sugar high on candy and he won't notice anything."

"No, it's not that," Holly replied, "it's just, well, I'd rather try something else on."

"Alright if you say so," Colt shrugged, "take your time Holly, we've got all day!"

The next outfit Holly tried on was a red and white dress that nurses in town would normally wear. Of course, the dress was much shorter and contained long white stockings with a matching cap. Colt examined the outfit but convinced Holly to try on another. This time, she wore a long green gown that covered every curve of her body and a green flower as a headpiece. It was a costume of a forest princess. Holly seemed to really enjoy the costume but Colt felt the exact opposite. The costume was not bad, but she felt like there could be a better one for Holly. She just had to work hard to find it. Once forcing her friend to try one several different other costumes such as a gold miner, a skimpy pixie/hare monster outfit, a pirate dress, an angel, a Mum Mew cat outfit; Colt entered again and knocked on the door.

"Holly quick try on this one," she said, flinging the outfit over the door, "it's the last one on sale".

Holly curiously fingered the material into her fingers. Shrugging, she slipped it one before turning around to glance at her reflection. However, once she stared into the mirror, she gasped.

"Holly?" Colt said, over the opposite end of the door, "is something wrong?"

"Colt, I am not coming out like this!"

"Why not?"

"Did you see what you handed me?"

"Uh no, not really," Colt replied, "all I saw was the "for sale" tag on it so I assumed it had to be good".

"Well this costume is out of limits!" Holly's voice yelled, "I'm taking it off!"

"Let me see."

"No."

"Please?"

"Colt, I really don't want to come out like this".

"You don't have to," she insisted, "just open the door a little so I can see".

"Promise you won't laugh".

"Holly, how bad can it be?"

She heard her take a long sigh before the door slowly opened a small amount but just enough so Colt could get a clear view of Holly and what she was wearing.

"Oh," Colt said, smiling sheepishly, "whoops".

Standing in front of her was Holly wearing an outfit that was similar to what her friend Pixie would normally wear regularly during the encounters they had with her and Big Blue. The mere difference between the two outfits was that Pixie's was of a shade of dark pink while the costume Holly wore was dark blue.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better," Colt said, "I'm sure Genki would have loved that outfit if you bought it".

"I look like a streetwalker," Holly said as a blush started to lick upon her cheeks. She quickly closed the door to change.

"So you're saying that Pixie dresses like a streetwalker regularly?" Colt laughed.

"No, that's not what I meant," Holly immediately corrected herself, "but I know this is definitely not the right costume for me. Pixie might be able to pull it off but I sure can not. Besides, it might make Genki happy but I don't want Suezo to have a heart attack".

She set her regular clothes back on herself before opening the door again, "Colt this is hopeless," she said, "I'm grateful that you're trying to help me but I've tried on many outfits and still nothing seems to strike me."

"Then we'll just have to look elsewhere," Colt said, taking her arm, "don't worry Holly, I'm sure the other stores will have something that you'll like."

They stepped outside the shop and continued walking straight until something caused Holly to pause for a moment.

"Wait," she said as the two stopped in their tracks. Colt glanced as Holly stared at a costume in the display window of one of the other shops.

"What is it?" Colt asked.

"Hold on, can we stop in there?" holly asked, "I think I've finally found the right costume".

"COLT! ARE YOU GIRLS READY YET?" Suezo huffed impatiently as he Genki, Hare and Tiger waited in the living room for the girls to come down. Once they came back from shopping, Colt took both her and Holly's costumes home, informing the rest of the gang that they would have to wait until Halloween to see what they had bought. It was around 7:00pm on Halloween night and after dinner was finished, Golem took the ecstatic Moochi out for trick or treating. During the day, the rest of the crew decided to dress up for the event of Halloween as well. All except Tiger who felt it was foolish for a monster like him to wear a costume. Golem dressed up as a chef while Moochi went as a white ghost with a sheet over his head and two black holes cut open so he could have a clear view of his surroundings.

Genki decided to dress as a pirate. He wore a white button shirt with matching pants and a black vest and a black hat similar to what Captain Horn usually wore. Unlike the monster pirate though, Genki wore a black wig with a black beard, which according to Suezo, made him appear very much older than he already was. He did not seem to mind it however. Hare wore a costume that certainly characterized his personality. His costume consisted of a green jacket with a white shirt underneath and a green bowtie. Both the tie and the jacket were covered with green cash symbols. As for Suezo, he went as mime, one of those silent entertainers him and his friends would sometimes witness in villages, performing skills in order to receive a few coins. He wore a black hat with a black and white striped shirt and a black legging. Holly had also placed white powder upon his face and drew two small purple stars at each end of his eye to make the costume appear more effective. All the men were prepared to leave but it seemed the girls were not. They invited Colt to stay for dinner and while Golem cleaned the dishes, Colt wasted no time and led Holly upstairs to help her with her costume.

"Oh when is that Colt going to be ready?" Suezo said, pacing back and forth across the room.

"She's probably caking Holly's face with makeup," Hare guessed, "you know how she is; she always wants to make things perfect".

Genki sighed on the couch and turned to Tiger, "Tiger, are you sure you don't want to wear a costume."

"No thanks," Tiger shook his head, "I don't dress up, besides what kind of costume could I go as anyway?"

"I can figure that out," Hare smirked. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a black marker.

"Where did you get that?" Genki asked.

"It fell out of Colt's make-up bag," Hare said, "I knew it would be useful for something."

"For what?"

"For this, hey Tiger come here!"

Before the wolf monster could react, Hare quickly grabbed his head and drew a large black moustache on his face and two large circles around his eyes.

"Perfect," Hare said, pulling away, "now you've got something."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU HARE!" Tiger roughly rubbed at his face, trying to smudge the marker off.

Hare laughed, "It won't come off Tiger! It's permanent!"

"WHY YOU LITTTE…."

The room grew very loud as Tiger chased Hare around the kitchen table with an angry glare in his eye. The two monsters continued to brawl until their companions stepped in and pulled them off each other.

"Guys settle down!" Genki said, his grip tightly on Tiger, "Hare is the marker really permanent?"

Hare coughed a few times before Suezo helped him up on his feet.

"Nah, I was just kidding," he replied, brushing dust off his jacket, "it comes off in twenty four hours."

Tiger huffed, "you mean I have to go with this on my face!"

"HEY AT LEAST I DID YOU A FAVOUR; I GAVE YOU A COSTUME!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU…"

"What the heck is going on here?" Colt's voice echoed across the room as she came up on the stairs. She wore a familiar black top and short black shirt and a white apron with her short hair tied up in a bun that was covered with a white hat. She was twirling a mini feather duster in her hand.

"That's what you're going as?" Suezo said, "A maid?"

Colt crossed her arms over her chest, "it's a French maid actually. When I saw it for a second time at the store Holly and I went into, I knew it was a sign that I had to buy it. Right Joy?"

The bird squeaked in agreement as it flew in and landed again on Colt's shoulder, a red rose petal collar wrapped neatly around its neck.

"Oh by the way," Genki said, "where is Holly? Is she ready?"

"Oh yes!" Colt piped up, descending down the stairs, "Holly!" she called, "come on out!"

Everyone stood firmly and gasped when Holly slowly came into view. She smiled as she began making her way down the stairs. The type of costume that Holly had chosen was that of a mermaid. Its bright colours and sequence tone were the traits that drew the girl towards it. The dress she wore was a one piece consisted of a light teal coloured halter dress with sequin top and a starfish accented scaled skirt that was a mix of light blues and pearl whites. Just like Hare had predicted, Colt had aided Holly with her makeup. Her face was not fully coated but one could tell that her checks appeared more crimson and her lips were painted in a pink colour. Her long brown hair was let down a little past her shoulder length; strands of loose hair were pinned back by a few seashell and starfish clips.

"So what do you guys think?" Holly asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful Holly," Genki said with a big smile, he reached over and took her hand, "you look amazing!"

"Thanks, so do you guys and you too Colt of course."

"Thanks Holly," Colt beamed, "now let's get this show on the road".

* * *

><p>Bright orange lanterns shone brightly as they hung in strands over poles above the carnival. Orange pumpkins were displayed outside in every corner of the game stands and the food concessions. Huge groups of people and children ran excitedly through the event, everyone dressed up in varies types of costumes, wearing masks and carrying huge bags of candy in their hands.<p>

Once arriving and paying for their tickets, the seven walked around the place for a few moments before separating in different directions. Tiger and Hare let to compete against each other at the game stations after the wolf monster challenged him as part of his plan to get back at the rabbit for drawing on his face. Suezo's stomach started to growl uncontrollably, causing him to head of to the food court. Knowing that Genki and Holly would appreciate some alone time together, Colt and Joy departed from them, informing them that they would meet up later when it was ready to go home.

Genki and Holly made their way towards the carnival, walking together hand in hand until they decided to go on a few rides. Laughter and screams echoed in the air as more and more people arrived at the carnival. Holly grasped Genki's arm and yelled in delight when she soon found herself spinning round and round in the tea cup ride. Once that experience ended, they bought chocolate covered candy apples and continued their walk.

"So what's been your favourite ride so far?" Genki asked, munching on his treat.

"Hmm," Holly paused to think, "those swings were really fun and I did enjoy the teacups but I think my favourite ride of all would have to be….the merry-go-round."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Holly nodded, "every time I'm on there it reminds me of my first Halloween; the one I had with my family."

"Oh, you never told me about that," Genki said as they both sat down on a bench.

"Well, I try not to think about it," Holly told him, hanging her head a little, "it only makes me grieve over the memories I lost."

"Was it your first Halloween?"

"No, I was five," Holly explained with a small smile on her face, "it was a few years after my mother died and before my father left. Halloween soon came and my father knew how much I wanted to dress up so he bought me a princess costume and he took me to a carnival like this one. It was a beautiful night and even though I was frightened to go on some of the rides, he was patient and only allowed us to go on rides that I liked but I clearly remember that the merry-go-round had always been my favourite".

She stared ahead, her heart sinking as she spotted a man and woman walking with their young daughter in the man's arms, smiling and laughing at each other.

"Holly?" Genki said, moved by her silence. He stopped slightly when he noticed a tear starting to fall from her eye.

"I'm sorry," she said, swiftly wiping the tear away, "it's just…"

"No, I'm sorry," Genki spoke, causing her to look at him, "I should have never asked you in the first place".

"But you wanted to know," Holly assured him, "It's okay, even if I can never have the memories again, I can still rebuild the new ones with you and the rest of our group".

"Of course," Genki said. They soon fell into silence, eating the candy apples when Genki suddenly reached out towards Holly's face.

"Here," he said, rubbing the side of her left cheek gently, "you got some chocolate on your face".

Holly giggled at his actions when he pulled away, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she smiled, "you just always have a way to make me happy even during my saddest times; I think you have a special power Genki".

He smirked, "Well, if it's able to plant a smile on your face then it's good enough for me." He scooted closer towards her, closing the gap between them before his face was inches away from hers. Her face grew warm as he leaned in closely before their lips were locked against each other. The kiss lasted for a few moments before Genki pulled away.

"Why don't we go enjoy the rest of Halloween," he suggested, smiling, "we can go on the merry-go-round again".

She laughed, "I'd like that".

They finished their food and walked together again hand in hand, heading towards the rides.

It was now 10:00pm and a few people were starting to leave the carnival, especially those with small children who were exhausted and desperate to get home.

"So what was your fist Halloween costume?" Holly asked when they finished playing at a game station. She held the pink plush Moochi doll Genki had won for her tightly in her arms.

"Well, I can't really remember my first one exactly" Genki said, digging into his cotton candy. He offered Holly a piece which she greatly took before adding, "The first Halloween I clearly remember was when I was five as well. I remember that time was when I wore my favourite Halloween costume."

"Oh?" Holly said, "What was that?"

"I went as Batman," Genki said as he continued eating.

"Batman? Who's that?"

He stared at her strangely but then cursed himself slightly as he remembered he was in a different world where she would have no knowledge of which people like him were.

"Oh well, he's a superhero," Genki explained, "his gear resembles a bat, well the mask does anyway but he really just is a normal guy who fights crime and saves innocent lives".

"Sounds like he is a hero," she commented, "no wonder you wanted to dress up like him."

"Oh yeah," Genki said with a small chuckle, regarding the memory, "I remember not wanting to go to bed that night because I knew I would have to take the costume off…."

His words were interrupted by a loud scream as a figure rapidly dashed out of one of the haunted house Genki and Holly were near. A familiar bird chirping erupted behind her.

"Colt?" Holly said, as the girl stopped to catch her breath, "What happened?"

"DO NOT GO IN THERE!" she exclaimed, pointing to the house, "it's scary as hell!"

"Oh, you're such a baby," Suezo said, appearing out of the house as well, "it wasn't that bad."

"Squawk!" Joy cried out.

"See even Joy agrees with me!"

"What exactly is in there?" Genki asked.

Suezo beckoned to the house, "why don't you guys go find out".

"All right," he nodded; he handed the bag of the leftover cotton candy to Suezo and took Holly's hand, "let's go check it out."

"No Holly I wouldn't go there if I were you!" Colt yelled, grabbing her arm, "I think that place is actually haunted."

"It's okay Colt, I have Genki to protect me, here hold this for me please." She handed the doll to her and followed Genki.

Inside the house was pitch black; the only forms of light were the faint glints of orange lanterns that would occasionally go on and off. Spooky faces flashed on the wall. The face was happy, and then turned sad, then angry then scary. Holly held on Genki's arm tighter as they walked in complete silence alone in the darkness.

"Scared?" he teased.

"You wish," she stuck her tongue out at him only to realize that it was not visible to him. The floor creaked loudly beneath them, causing them to quicken their pace and walk faster. Suddenly, they heard several voices in the distance.

"Are they hear yet?" one voice said.

"Yes, _she_is definitely here," another voice spoke.

"How do you know?" a third voice said.

"Her and that yellow eyeball monster walked in here before, we weren't on shift at that time but luckily she came back."

Holly's stomach started to turn. She whispered, "Genki you don't think…" She screamed when the lights suddenly flicked on and three ghosts flew down in front of them.

"BOO!" they all yelled, causing Holly to scream again.

The ghosts cackled to one another before pulling the sheets off the reveal their true identities. Three purple weeds stood before them, each of them wearing baddie crests that were very familiar to the pair.

"Baddies!" Genki shouted, "how the hell did you guys get in here?"

"Well, someone had to make sure to tricks were given out on Halloween," one of the sisters laughed, "what's the point of Halloween with treats but no tricks?"

"Yes," another one with red lipstick said, "and knocking out the people who were summoned for this attraction proved not to be a problem. But don't worry," she said, noticing the concerned looks on the faces of Genki and Holly, "we haven't killed them, we just tied them up and placed them neatly in the closet, they'll awake in a few hours once we have what we came for?"

"And that would be?" Genki asked.

"The girl," the Weed said, pointing towards Holly, "Master Mu has special plans for her so it is not without question that we give him what he wants; he is the master after all."

"What?" Holly gasped, "What does Mu want with me?"

"If you come with us we will tell you."

"Hell no!" Genki snapped, shoving Holly behind him and shielding her with his body, "there's no way she's going with any of you!"

"Well unfortunately, that is not an option now is it boy?" she turned to her sisters, "ATTACK HIM!"

Genki ran forward and punched one Weed in the gut, sending her sprawling to the ground. Angered the other Weed took charge, scrambling on top of Genki's back. He felt a twinge of pain sting his back but he ignored hit and struck the Weed with the back of his elbow, knocking her out. Genki turned around and looked back, only to see the third Weed with the red lipstick holding Holly to the floor by her hair. While Genki had been occupied in a battle with the other baddies, Holly had tried to transform into Red Lady but the Weed grabbed her before she could contain the chance.

"Get your hands off her!" Genki shouted, "OR I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!"

"Hmm," The Weed smirked, raising the girl up and tightening her vines around Holly's body, "if you do that, I'll sting her with my poison".

"Let her go now!"

"No," the Weed replied, "now you be a good little boy and let me leave with her or else she will be punished."

Genki stared deeply into Holly's frightened eyes as they spoke to him to fight back. The only problem was that he did not want to risk her getting hurt. But then again, he could not just let the Weed take her back to Mu's castle. Who knew what the King of the Baddies had in store for her. Just then, Genki froze, noticing two familiar faces glance from the curtain of the entrance to the carnival. One was blue and the other brown. He stared at Tiger and Hare before slowly circling the Weed.

"You won't kill her," he spoke with a calm tone, "you just said Mu had big plans for her".

"True," The Weed said, "My poison will only knock her out for but it is extremely painful; given the fact that you care for this girl _deeply,_you do not wish to see her suffer do you?"

"Genki don't listen to her!" Holly cried out, desperately squirming in the Weed's clutches, "take the chance!"

"I won't Holly," He told her, he hung his head for awhile, "she's right, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

The Weed smirked at him.

"But," he raised his head, "THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T CALL FOR BACK-UP NOW GUYS!"

Suddenly, Hare and Tiger burst into the house. The rabbit monster tackled the Weed from behind, using his machine gun punch. Caught off guard, the Weed let go of Holly and the girl quickly ran in Genki's arms. Once the Weed recovered from the punch, Tiger shocked her with his torpedo attack. The act was so vicious; it immediately transformed the leader of the purple plant monster into a lost disk.

"SISTER!" the other two Weeds wailed as they stood up. They glared angrily at Genki, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

But before they could launch at him, Holly stepped in front of him and yelled,

"HAHHHHHHHHHH!" The large circles flew out of her mouth, hitting the monsters and flunking them across the wall.

"You may have won this round!" One Weed shouted as they both stood up, "but we will come back!" They spread their vines wide and flew out of the haunted house and into the night sky.

"Are you guys okay?" Tiger asked.

"We're fine," Holly replied, remaining beside Genki.

"Thanks guys," he said, "how did you know when to come?"

"Well, we saw Suezo and Colt near the house," Hare explained, "She said that it was very spooky and I dared Tiger to go in there but I was driven out of thought when he said he smelled the scent of baddies coming from the house. And then Suezo said that you guys were in there so we figured we'd come in to see if there was trouble".

"Did they say anything about why they came?" Tiger asked, his eyes focused on the lost disk.

"They came for me," Holly said, "they said they wanted to take me to Mu."

"What!" Hare said with shock on his face, "why?"

"We don't know," Genki told him, "they never explained why."

"Great," Tiger huffed, "no one can catch a break with these guys huh? Not even on Halloween".

"Hey," Hare said, "there has to be some sort of tricks involved".

Tiger shook his head before turning to his companions again, "are you guys sure you're okay? Holly?"

"I'm fine Tiger," she said with a small smile, "thank you."

The four of them remained in silence before Genki spoke, "it's getting late; you guys what to head home?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Hare said, suppressing a yawn, "besides, I think that's enough tricks for one night".

"But what about those people they tied up?" Holly asked, "We can't just leave them in the closet."

"Don't worry," Genki assured her, "we'll help them."

Once they found the three members of the carnival staff and untied them, Genki explained the situation that had occurred and about the lost disk. The individuals thanked them for their heroic actions and stated that the disk would be taken care of. The Haunted House remained closed for the rest of the night, allowing the staff to clean up the mess the Weeds had made.

The seven departed home after Holly and Genki explained what happened when they went into the attraction. Like always, Suezo grew intensely worried because of Holly's attempted kidnapping but she ensured him that she was all right. Colt also contained fears for the safety of her friend but they were soon calm as she knew she would always contain Genki to protect her and that of her other friends. When they finally arrived home, they found Golem sleeping in his room and Moochi still wide awake. The pink monster was seated on the couch, eagerly counting his large bag filled with candy.

"Well, we'd better go," Colt said, her eyelids starting to get heavy, "Joy and I have a lot to do in the morning before we depart in the afternoon".

"Squawk!" Joy agreed. They both headed towards the door before Colt gave a small wave, "bye guys".

"Bye!" they all responded.

"Bye Colt!" Holly said, " And thanks again for helping me pick out a costume!"

"No problem Holly!" Colt smiled, "maybe we could all go for lunch tomorrow before I leave huh?"

"Sure!" Hare said, "why not!"

As soon as Colt closed the door, he turned to his friends, "we'll be outta here by lunch tomorrow right?"

"No question about that!" Suezo said, then yawned loudly, "I'm going to bed."

"Same here," Tiger said.

"Don't forget about me," Hare rubbed his eyes.

The three monsters quickly walked to their rooms, changed out of their costumes (except Tiger) and fell asleep.

"Genki Holly chi!" Moochi cried out excitedly, "help me count my candy chi?"

"Sure Moochi," Genki smiled, taking a seat opposite next to the pink monster, "did you have a fun time with Golem?"

He nodded, "Golem took Moochi to a lot of houses chi."

"Well that's good, hey Holly," Genki paused, becoming aware that Holly stood by the window with her head hung low. He got up from the couch and walked towards her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

She turned to him, "what does Mu want with me? Why were those Weeds out to get me tonight?"

"I don't know Holly," Genki told her before holding her hands in his, "but I guarantee you, they will never come near you again, not as long we're are around to protect you".

She smiled at him, "And I'll always remember that".

They were about to lean in for another kiss but quickly remembered Moochi was present so they spent the next few hours aiding him with sorting out his candy and setting aside the candy that he disliked. Even though she was still a little bit troubled by the events that occurred, Holly felt safe for the rest of the night and knew one thing for certain; this was a Halloween night she would never forget in her life.

**The End**

**Wow! Super long story but I hope it was good. Please read and review as kind comments always bring a smile to my face :D In the beginning I had everyone's costumes picked out except Holly's whom I had trouble with. I was originally going to have her go as the French Maid but then I saw this really pretty mermaid costume and decided to go with that one instead. Besides, I think the maid costume was more suitable for Colt anyways lol. Even though I try to make Holly the main fighter in my stories, I decided to let Genki's character battle more and let Holly be the damsel in distress for once. Kind of found it romantic that way although she did get her one hit at the end. Gosh, I'm such a wuss, this is supposed to be a Halloween fic and all I care about is the young love romance :P**

**I hope everyone has a wonderful Halloween. Stay safe and eat lots of candy but not so much that you get a sugar high! LOL! :D**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
